Playing Cupid
by eatingchocolate25
Summary: Morgana and Morgause are plotting. Contrary to popular belief, they're not plotting to overthrow the Pendragon empire. Instead, they're plotting to make sure their younger brother gets his happily ever after with his manservant Merlin. All they have to do is get rid of the maidservant Gwen with her sights set on the crown. Arthur/Merlin and hints of Arthur/Gwen and Gwaine/Percival.


**Hello. This is a nice Merthur one-shot. This is un-beta'ed. The word count of it is 1,864 words which is brilliant considering how little time it took. So enjoy.**

* * *

**Playing Cupid**

It was dark. Pitch black. The wide night sky. Her red cloak was hidden in the night time sky. There was no fire burning to illuminate her pale features because for some reason, Uther's guards were incompetent.

It's funny how easily she could get in and out of Camelot while wearing a bright red cloak and dress and high heeled shoes. It was the attire Morgause insisted Morgana wore every time they met. She first thought of it as being ridiculous as it was too easy to be caught. Now she realised that actually the guards are too silly to notice. Uther paid far too much for them. They weren't worth the gold they were paid. However, she would never mention it to him because she wanted him to be broken for all he would do to those she cared about.

It was easy to get to the cave. Not too far from the citadel. It was always the best place to meet and discuss the problem with her dear sister. Obviously, Morgause would already be there by the time Morgana arrived, patiently waiting in a red dress that is quite similar to Morgana's.

"Hello sister." The older witch greeted, touching the face of the raven haired.

"Sister, we have a problem." The younger sister panicked.

"A problem, you say? What is it dear sister?"

"It is Gwen. My maidservant. She has her sight set on Arthur. She thinks she shall be his queen but that will never happen."

"Well that is a problem. We do not want him to fall for her, do we?" Morgause replied, infuriated with the meddlesome maidservant.

"I fear it is too late. I saw the two of them making far too much eye contact today at dinner than I was happy with. She will not become queen if I can help it."

"We must stop them. Arthur's heart will never belong to that girl."

"We must make sure our favourite couple finally get together before my servant steals the crown for herself."

"The selfish wench. She will never win. Merlin will marry Arthur and become consort and bring a better world for everyone. And it is our job, sister, to make it happen."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Morgana asked, her jade orbs flashing furiously.

"We kidnap her. Make sure she can't get her claws into Arthur. Meanwhile, we lock Arthur and Merlin in a storage room and make sure they confess their love for each other." Morgause calmly replied.

"That is a good idea. Perhaps you could handle Gwen and me the boys? I know how to deal with them better."

"Such a good idea, sister. It shall happen tomorrow. We will win against Uther!" The high priestess shouted.

* * *

"Morning Arthur." Morgana called while entering the large chambers.

"What do you want?" He asked, annoyed.

"I saw someone going into one of the store rooms. The one nearest to my chambers. Maybe it was an intruder like Morgause?"

"Fine, I'll go. But I'll blame you if I'm late for training."

Rolling her eyes, she said "Training's an hour away. You have plenty of time."

"Fine." Unsheathing his sword, he ran towards the store room closest to Morgana's chambers.

Once he entered first, she quickly locked the door, trapping him in the other side. Smirking, she ran off to try and find his meddlesome manservant, ignoring the shouting and banging coming from the other side of the door.

* * *

"Hello Merlin." Morgana smirked after dragging him in the alcove when he was passing it.

"What do you want, Morgana?" He sneered back. He was suspicious of her motives.

"A little chat. For old time's sake." She retaliated.

"And why would I want to do that, Morgana?"

"Because otherwise you will never see your beloved prince ever again."

It took him a moment to realise what she was trying to say. "What have you done with him?" He snarled dangerously.

"He's safe, for now. But you might want to get to him before I kill him, and you."

"Where is he?" Merlin fumed.

"In the store room closest to my chambers. I'll show you."

"What are you up to, Morgana?"

"More than you think. Come."

"Fine but only because I want to know what you're up to."

When they arrived at the store room, Merlin unlocked the door first and went in, expecting Morgana to follow. But instead, she quickly locked the door again, stopping the two boys from escaping.

"Morgana, let us out!" They cried to her. She smirked again.

"Not until you confess your love for each other."

"What?" Merlin screeched.

"Don't screech Merlin. It isn't good for the future consort's image."

"What?" This time it was Arthur, who must have been very confused and annoyed at his half-sister for blowing his cover.

"There's no point denying, Arthur. I'm a Seer, I know you two are in love with each other. So hurry up and confess."

"Fine. I'll pretend I never heard that. Merlin, I'm completely and utterly in love with you and not Gwen."

"I love you too, prat."

Then all Morgana could hear was silence. It was probably the two of them finally kissing, sealing the deal. Maybe she should have used magic to see what they were doing. Too bad Morgause only taught her spells that brought people back to life and made immortal armies.

So, what she did instead was open the door, finally catching her favourite pairing kissing. When they realised the door was open, they hastily separated. Morgana noted how both of their pink lips were now a swollen cherry colour.

"Finally, we thought you two would never get together."

"We?" Arthur asked, confused.

"My sister, Morgause, silly." Morgana giggled.

"You're working with that witch. She tried to kill me and father."

"We only tried to kill you and Merlin to try and get you two together. However, we tried to kill Uther because he was one of the two obstacles in the way of your epic romance."

"B-but, you want to be queen." Merlin stuttered.

"Gosh no. I want you too to be king and consort. I just want to make sure Gwen isn't queen."

"Goddess, what about Gwen." Merlin worried.

"Morgause is currently sorting her out. Don't worry, she'll never get in your way." Morgana spoke calmly with a small smirk gracing her lips.

"Um, thanks." Merlin said, bewildered.

"No problem. So do you two want to help us usurp Uther?" She asked innocently.

"We're in." Both boys said simultaneously. Once realising what just happened, they broke into peals of laughter.

* * *

"Hello Guinevere." Morgause said whilst standing in front of the crouching maid, casting a long shadow.

"Mor-Morgause." She squeaked. Her picked purple flowers fell from her hand from shock.

"I hear that you have been a very bad person. Trying to charm a certain prince."

"Charm?" Gwen wailed quietly.

"Or perhaps the more appropriate term is seduce. Tell me, is there a reason why you are so obsessed with the prince."

Gwen's innocent and scared façade dropped and she transformed into a powerful and confident woman. "I am not obsessed. I like him. He is good looking and he is eligible. I will become his queen and I will become the most powerful famous queen ever to have lived. Our child will become the greatest monarch ever."

Gwen's transformation did not scare Morgause. The high priestess was far more powerful than the servant. "Yet you do not love him. You do not deserve him."

"And he doesn't love you either. I have a better chance than you of marrying him and becoming his queen."

"I don't want to marry Arthur. He is my half-brother. My younger sister and I are simply looking out for him and we don't approve of you at all."

"You're related to Arthur? Who's your sister?"

"Morgana." Morgause smirked.

"Morgana?" Gwen panicked, petrified. "S-she wouldn't betray me like that. She said she wanted me to be queen."

"We were lulling you into a false sense of security. You are the last person we want as queen. Merlin will become royal consort."

"M-Merlin." Tears filled her chocolate brown orbs. Of cause Morgause was very aware of the fact that her tears were fake.

"Pfft, don't turn on the waterworks, they won't work on me. Merlin and Arthur are together forever and there's nothing you can do about it."

"No. I will become queen!" She shrieked, losing control.

"_Liga eam in ligno._" The witch shouted. Gwen found herself bound to the nearest tree.

"Help!" She shouted, desperate to get out of the binds, return to Camelot and make Merlin pay.

"No one can help you now, wench. Only few can take of the bindings yet I doubt they would want to. Goodbye Gwen."

"Urgh." Gwen moaned.

A few minutes later and Gwen heard a flapping noise. Looking up, she saw a massive golden dragon flying towards her. He landed a few metres in front of her tree and started laughing.

"Hello dragon." She cautiously said.

"Hello Young Leodegrance." He laughed, shocking Gwen.

"Y-you can talk." She choked.

"Yes I can. I can do many things. After all, I am the Great Dragon."

"The Great Dragon? Didn't my beloved Arthur kill you?" She said, connecting the dots.

"Never!" He bellowed. "The young Pendragon doesn't have the power to kill me and also will never be your beloved. He belongs to the young warlock Merlin!"

"No, you have this wrong. I will be marrying Arthur when he becomes king. Not Merlin." She humoured.

"That, young Leodegrance, will never happen. I will stop you before you ruin my coin and my Round Table."

"And how will you do that, you great oversized lizard." She confidently replied, ignoring her bindings.

"By eating you." And at once, the large dragon gobbled up the servant and her tree. A few minutes later, when he finally chewed her and swallowed her, he coughed up her lilac dress that Gwen was so fond of.

"Yuck, pastels." He exclaimed and burnt the dress using his unlimited magic.

* * *

And so, Arthur and Merlin married after usurping Uther. Magic was legalised in Camelot, with Merlin being Court Sorcerer and Royal Consort. Morgana became Court Seer and Morgause became Court Pyromaniac. Mordred became ambassador for the druids, even though it was pointless as Merlin was already King of the Druids and Consort of Camelot, meaning an alliance was already formed.

Albion was united and Merlin and Arthur had an epic romance, just as Morgana and Morgause predicted. Sometimes the two sisters peeked into the holes in the King's chambers, spying on the happy couple. The almost-queen, Guinevere was forgotten by everyone except Sir Elyan. Yet even he was happy with his sister's disappearance.

Lancelot moved on from his pining. It turned out that it was an enchantment by an evil sorceress and that it would only end once Gwen was dead. Lancelot moved on to pining for Merlin's neckerchiefs. Not Merlin, of cause. Just his scarves.

And Gwaine. He ate many apples and married Percival.

* * *

_Can you pull this heart-shaped arrow out of my ass? A damn little kid with wings shot me..._ -Alice.

* * *

**I love this. I don't really hate Gwen but I wanted to give her a different ending than normal. **

**Morgana and Morgause are fangirls. Yes, it's so awesome. We all know they are really. **

**So I wonder how I did considering it is un-beta'ed. I really want to see if you have any problems with my tensing. That's what I really struggle with. I've double checked it for any mistakes but you never know. Please review and tell me, it would mean the world.**


End file.
